Supernatural Ends Of The Universe
by Star7007
Summary: When Roses roommate ends up died by mysterious causes Rose turns to the Winchesters for help.


I watch young brunette girl with spring green eyes wearing a sparkly red dress that falls halfway down her thighs walk out of the library. I look down at my watch, it is midnight. A rumor has it that once the clock hits twelve pm the strange things happen at the library, things that cannot be explained. A nearby street light starts flickering for no reason a twig snaps and the brunette girl turns revealing a name After a few seconds Brittney turns back and heads towards her car. She walks up to a dark brown jeep and stops. She fumbles around with her keys for a minute then unlocks her car. A shadow moves behind her and Brittney turns and screams. My heart leaps to my throat, the sound of breaking bones fill the air I turn and run not looking back. Leaping over rocks and weaving through trees. Trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. What the Hell! I thought gasping when I finally slow down.

"Hey kid!" A male voice shouts behind me I spin around, terrified. My hand instinctively goes to the knife I wore on my black belt.

"Whoa easy!" the man says. He looks around the age of thirty with dark brown short hair.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you!" the man says soothingly. I back up unsure what to think or what to do. I look around and realize I´m about a block away from my house and I turn and bolt.

"Shit! The Nephilim is getting away!" the man mutters and runs after me. Damit! His eyes turn completely black and he looked angry. Oh shit! I thought as I ran not looking back.

"Come back here you bitch!" the man yells. I turn sharply to the right then up to my roommate's lawn and slam the white wooden door closed.

"Rose? Is that you!" the sweet voice of my friend and college roommate rang through the hall. I swallow hard trying to calm down. Rebecca walks in with a white robe. Her green eyes shine with mischief.

"Hey Rose...you look like crap!" Rebecca glaring at her.

"Thanks!" I say and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the facet and splash some cold water on my face. When I walk back out Rebecca was sitting out on the couch with two glasses of wine on the table. Really you think its that bad that I need alcohol to calm down or is it another one of your excuses to drink it? I thought. I sit down and take a sip then sigh.

Rebecca studies me and asks, "What did you see!" I look at her for a second Rebecca always had a way of making people tell her what she wanted.

"You would not believe it if I told you!" I say and take another sip.

"Try me!" Rebecca says grinning she instinctive skooches closer to me knowing I was going to tell her what happened.

I let out a sigh, "Fine, promise not to laugh!" I whisper.

"Promise!" Rebecca exuberantly replies. I look out onto the large glowing white full moon and swallow hard. My father was taken when I was sixteen and today was its fourth anniversary. "So, I was watching the Library and a brunette girl wearing a red dress walks out, a twig snaps...then once she gets to her car a shadow walks behind her and snaps her neck I run but some man comes up and tries to kidnap me!" my voice shaking. Rebecca looks at me blankly for a few minutes then starts laughing her head off.

"How much have you had to drink today!" Rebecca laughs.

"Nothing and you promised you wouldn't laugh!" I yell I turn away and barge up the stairs to my room. I never should have told her anything! Lying in bed quickly the black wave engulfs me.

The next morning, I put on dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a white star on it. I grab my backpack and a jacket.

"Rebecca I am going to school be back at three!" I waited for a few minutes for a reply but got none. She must still be asleep! I lock the door and walk down the street. I go to the Pittsburgh College majoring in computer science and digital arts. I look at my watch but it had stopped.

"Dam!" I mutter the last few weeks my electronics have gone fritzing stopping the TV once turned to static. I walk in the classroom and sit down in the back corner.

Watching the clock, it is five minutes before three. The bell rang and I walk home when I get to the house I was surprised on how quiet it was. Normally Rebecca would have blaring rap music and I would lock myself in my room to try and concentrate on my homework.

I walk inside, "Rebecca I am home!" I yell. A few minutes pass but there is still no reply. I walk inside and put my backpack down and walk up to her bedroom door it was open a crack and I peek inside. The white walls were splattered red.

"Very funny Rebecca!" I say. I walk in and Rebecca who is drenched in her own blood lay dead on the bed. Oh my god! I think. On the wall there were letters written in blood. That is our little secret! - Jessica


End file.
